1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a system for reusing heat generated from one or more electrical components of a device. Specifically, embodiments described herein relate generally to reusing heat generated from one or more electrical components of a medical device such as an imager.
2. Background
Modern medical devices such as imagers including Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Computed Tomography (CT), and Magnetic Resonance (MR) scanners generate a substantial amount of heat waste during operation. This heat waste must be dissipated from the devices in order to prevent overheating. Failure to properly dispose of the heat waste results in overheating, which may lead to premature device failure or malfunction. Typically, this heat waste is dissipated from the devices into the surrounding environment.
PET imaging is growing in the field of medical imaging. PET imaging starts with the administration of a radiopharmaceutical (e.g., fluorodeoxyglucose, also known as FDG) into a patient. The radiopharmaceutical is mostly injected into the patient, but can also be inhaled or ingested. After administration of the radiopharmaceutical, in time, the physical and bio-molecular properties of the agent will cause it to concentrate at specific locations in the human body. The actual spatial distribution of the agent, the intensity of the point or region of accumulation, and the kinetics of the process from administration to capture to eventually elimination are all elements that may have a clinical significance. During this process, a positron emitter attached to the radiopharmaceutical agent, will emit positrons according to the physical properties of the isotope, such as half-life, branching ratio, etc.
Studies have shown that the radiopharmaceutical accumulates in brown fat deposits, or brown adipose tissue (BAT). Brown fat is one of two types of fat or adipose tissue found in mammals and helps keep the body warm in cold temperatures. The accumulation of the radiopharmaceutical in the brown fat deposits, which increases when the patient is cold, can mimic or mask the appearance of cancer in some patients. Pharmaceuticals such as beta blockers or valium-propranolol can be used to reduce brown fat uptake during PET scans. However, the effect of these pharmaceuticals on the uptake is limited and are not without risks such as possible drug interactions. Another option for reducing the brown fat uptake during the PET scans is to keep the patient warm by using, for example, a warm blanket.